


if only for him

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john is hurt. badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only for him

**Author's Note:**

> this was written from a one word prompt on tumblr. the word was hurt. thank you to my wonderful beta andrea

Sherlock wished that he could forget. Forget the sound of John's bones snapping, and the fear in his eyes as Moriarty held the gun to his back and pulled the trigger. Sherlock held his hands against the oozing wound on John’s back. John had, fortunately, passed out several minutes after the shot was fired. John would never see the worry that Lestrade’s team had seen on Sherlock’s face as the medics arrived, would never how know the paramedics had to pry Sherlock’s hands from his wound to treat him. The ambulance ride seems to last decades to Sherlock. He found, however, that the time spent waiting in the emergency room lasted much longer and was a great deal more nerve racking.

A doctor emerged three hours later, his grim face left Sherlock with little. "Your friend," the doctor began, "will make a full recovery, but" the doctor paused "he may never walk again. The bullet hit his spinal cord, you see." Sherlock recalled the sickening crunch he had heard as Moriarty’s bullet passed through John's body. "May I see him?" Sherlock asked as he headed in the direction of John's room without the permission he had asked for. 

As he entered the room, Sherlock grew aware of the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He had never felt so grateful of such a dull repetitive noise. He pulled a chair up next to the drab hospital bed, Tears fell steadily as he placed his hand upon John’s. "Please wake up soon, you've changed my life, changed who I thought I was, and I'm not sure I can do this without you" Sherlock let the unnoticed words hang in the air.

Three months later...

John Watson sat by his flatmate wondering how he had ended up here. A moment in time when his flat mate had gone three whole months without solving a case, and hadn't so much as touched his violin. "Sherlock?" John began quietly "How long are you going to blame your self and put your life on hold for me? For an invalid in a wheelchair!" By the end, John was shouting. Sherlock moved to kneel in front of John's wheelchair "I'm not putting my life on hold, and you are not an invalid! You have already taken a few steps in therapy. As for your question, I will continue to forgo cases until you can stand by my side during them because-" Sherlock's voice cut off.

"Because?" John prodded. "Because you, John Watson " Sherlock took hold of John's hand as he spoke, "You are my life now, and you have been for awhile it just took your endangerment at my hands to see that." John was speechless which was well enough seeing as he now found his lips pressed against Sherlock's in a passionate kiss.  
As they pulled apart all John could say was "I love you too Sherlock",while the only thought in his mind was "I will walk again, if only to be with this man.”


End file.
